FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a power semiconductor component having a semiconductor body with a beveled peripheral surface, a cathode electrode and an anode electrode, and a materially joined connection between at least the anode electrode and the semiconductor body, which connection is not produced by alloying.
Power semiconductor components of that type have been described, for instance, in Published European Patent Application 0 242 626 A2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,672, and in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 36 33 266 A1. Unlike the power semiconductor components used most often, they have an anode electrode, which is joined to the semiconductor body by pressure sintering or diffusion welding, rather than by alloying. The diffusion welding and pressure sintering require a lower temperature but a high pressure, as compared with alloying. As a result, a materially joined connection that is free of holes, cavities or bubbles can be made between the anode electrode and the semiconductor body.
Due to the high pressure when the anode electrode is mounted, heretofore the cathode electrode and the anode electrode have been made congruent with one another. Especially in a power semiconductor component, having a cathode-side surface which has a negative bevel of 4.degree., for instance, the result is that a relatively large peripheral region of the semiconductor body remains inadequately cooled. That results in a reduced temperature loading capacity and therefore a reduced current-carrying capacity.